Little Talk
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Pidge was a little upset about her missing Father and Brother, good thing she has a great little friend to make her smile. One-shot


**Okay, I'm not sorry for writing this. I just sitting around thinking and listening to music when this idea popped into my head. No regrets. Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD or Miraculous Ladybug, but I do own Killa.**

The hanger doors for the Green Lion quickly opened and closed as a short teen with honey brown hair and brown eyes ran in, looking quite down. Pidge sighed as soon as the doors closed and walked over to the Green Lion, looking at the ground the whole time.

"I hope you don't mind, Green" the Paladin climbed on top of the giant lion's left paw and sat there quietly. The Green Lion purred softly before falling back into the weird sleep the lions do. Pidge pulled out a small pocket watch from her back pocket and stared at it with an emotionless face.

The design on the outside of the pocket watch was of a brown owl with bright green eyes that seem to stare into your soul, the rest of the outside was silver with green designs all over it. Inside was a working clock and a picture of the whole Holt family, all with goofy smiles and silly looks.

"Staring at it won't help you, Katie" a voice that sounded like a small child, spoke up.

"Leave me alone, Killa" Pidge moved her eyes up to the small creature floating in front of her.

The floating creature resembled the size and looks of an owlet, but unlike normal owls this one was green with large brown eyes.

"You know it takes more than that to get rid of me" Killa floated over to her chosen's left shoulder and landed on it. "What is bothering you, Katie?"

"That is a long list" the honey brown haired teen turned her eyes back to the picture.

"Tell me the problem bothering you at this time" the owlet suggested more clearly this time.

"The ship didn't have any information on them" Pidge closed the watch, but kept it in her hands.

"Than it is not your time to find them, you must be patience" Killa sounded like she said that sentence a lot lately.

"But what if they're injured or de-"

"I told you never to say that word!" the kwami fluffed up her green feathers in annoyance.

"Sorry"

"You are forgiven" Killa's feathers fell smooth once again. "If your father and brother _were_ dead than you would sense it"

"But I can't feel anything" Pidge flipped open the watch again and stared at the picture.

"Than they are alive and you _will_ find them" the owlet insisted.

"How can you be so sure?" the Paladin tore her eyes away from the picture to look at her closest friend.

"I've been around for many, many years. Granted, I may not have been in space or met aliens before you became my chosen, but I still know many things" Killa smiled encouragingly.

"I bet you never met giant robotic lions either" Pidge gave a slight grin and looked up at Green.

"No, I can't say I have" the green owlet chuckled softly and floated off of her chosen's shoulder.

"Do you think that I might be able to turn into Acutus again?" the Paladin turned back to her kwami.

"Maybe some day in the future, but right now you're the Green Paladin of Voltron and until I am needed I remain hidden" Killa slowly floated circles around Pidge's head.

"What if the team found out about you?" the brown eyed teen couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, but it will either be good or bad" the kwami always liked how curious her chosen was.

"How do you think they would find out?" Pidge closed the pocket watch and put it away with a grin.

"The funniest way would be when we go get some of that green goo and I didn't hide when someone came in" Killa put on a thinking pose.

"No, you accidentally fall out of my pocket" the Paladin giggled slightly.

"That wouldn't be funny, more like awkward" the green owlet retorted.

"It would be funny for me"

"How about instead of laughing at me we find some food, I'm hungry" Killa sat on top of her chosen's head.

"You're always hungry" Pidge snorted, but slid off Green's paw anyway and walked towards the hangar doors.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. I always sneak green goo to you, the others are starting to wonder why I'm still as skinny as am" the youngest Paladin argued.

"You could use some weight" Killa teased.

"Hey!"

"You crack me up, Katie"

* * *

 **Fun fact: Acutus means 'clever' in latin.**

 **If you readers want more of this just review that you want more and I might do just that. Later**

 **P.S. Sorry that it's short**


End file.
